synopticfandomcom-20200214-history
Ark III: Discovery of Life
Keyran found himself in a rush because he didn't realise what lessons he had that day. He woke up four hours earlier than he needed and imediately started to worry about everything. He wasn't ready for this. He didn't want this, he couldn't handle this. As he began to pace about the dorm his knee suddenly collided with the post of his bunk and he bit down on his lip in pain. He moaned silently as he forced himself to lie back down. He couldn't shower or he would wake everyone up and that; that would be a bad place to be, on the wrong side of everyone. Eventually he got up to brush his teeth and more thoughts passed through his head but he ignored them. "If you can't deal with a problem right now, put it hold." A voice inside his head whispered seductively and Keyran pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. Keyran began to procastranate for an hour or two once he realised he wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon. First he changed into some practical clothes for the day, a pair of baggy trousers and a light shirt before going to wash his face again. The next three and a half hours or so was spent doing useless time wasting exercises. By the end his bed was made, clothes folded and arranged and feeling about the day started started to creep in. He sat down onto his bed with a sigh until his entire body froze as he felt a cold hand clasp over his mouth. A voice laced with danger drifted into his ear. "What you doing awake at this time? Newbie." Keyran completely froze in terror. He couldn't form an answer as the silence propogated until it seemed there could be nothing but silence in the room. Eventually the spell broke as his captor gave a chuckle and revealed himself as Signus Aeton Keyrans latest friend. Signus could hardly contain his laughter at Keyrans reaction leaving the Reikon prince to blush and turn away. He would've shouted at his friend but again, waking everyone wasn't a good idea. So he eventually turned around a left through the door to get some air letting the door fall shut behind him. The air outside was still chill with the morning freshness as Keyran sat down on a bench. Signus came up to him again, only this time in plain sight, before inquiring to how Keyran was feeling. "Penny for your thoughts?" Keyran only grunted "Oh nothing," He sighed leaving Signus in the dark. Unhappy about his friends reaction Signus turned and started to leave saying that he wasn't going to bother if he would just sit there. He hadn't even taken three steps before Keyran called out to stop him, and Signus turned around with a smile. "Whats up? You worried about todays lesson. Don't be. You'll be ok, I'll look out for you." Signus playfully punched Keyran in the arm, as his friend smiled. "Look lets go get some food. You'll feel better." Signus got up to leave, as did Keyran and they both headed off to the canteeen together. When they got there the hall was empty yet all the shutters were up and plate of delicious loking food were waiting to be devoured. Keyran and Signus both took a plate of porridge before sitting down on a table in the centre of the hall. They chatted about stuff in general before they heard the door open. Both looked up to see who was joining them at such an early hour. It turned out to be two people, Hzas and Kalina walked through the door before seeing the two boys siting at their table and moving to join them. Kalina immediately bowed before Keyran again who rolled his eyes as his cheeks reddened again. He told her to knock it off again as she got up. "Sorry, Prince Reikai." She apologised humbly before running off to get her own breakfast. Hzas commented immediately without lokoing at Keyran "She is only doing what she is meant to. Why don't you like being a prince?" Hzas stated bluntly in a monotone voice as if commenting on the weather. His laidback approach put Keyran on to the back foot. He was trying to stammer a response before Signus joined. "Yeah why aren't you happy with all the stuff she does. You're the only one who can control her, please help us." Signus joked as her turned to Hzas. Still Keyran stuttered and he began to fidget in his seat. "Well, uh... ummm..... It's because everyone.." His voice trailed off as he began to stare at the floor. "Everyone what, and don't get best up about it mate." Signus pressed remaining as light hearted as ever. "Well, everyone expects me, me to be uhh... really strong and amazing at what I do. But I can't do anything, I would let themm all down." Keyran sighed before returning to his food. Hzas merely nodded as Signus started to berate Keyran for being so pesimistic. Eventually more and more people drifted into the lunch hall and the noise level began to rise. As it reached its peak the now complete group of friends all went away and met up out side the dojo for their first fighting lesson. Cain was merely sighing away, fiddling with a piece of string. He and Hzas were at the pack. Looking at them both was amusing to the others, loners at the back. When someone voiced this they both merely loked up commented on how that wasn't true and went back to their engaging activites. Ren however was buzzing off the walls filled with energy. She couldn't stop talking and unfortunately for Keyran she was obsessed at his royal lineage. "Oh my Gosh, What is it like having people do everything for you, it must be great. Because I mean you are the only one who Kalina listens to so she obiviously respecs you a lot. Gee! You must be really great." Anyone else would have not been able to speak for so long without breathing as Keyran again became shy and defensive. "Does Kalina really listen to you? Lets try it out. Ask her for some water." Keyran began to mumnle that he didn't want to before being cut off. "Oh Go On!" He couldn't refuse. A minute later Keyran was sipping his water fresh. Delivered of course my Kalina who was looking around right niext to Keyran trying to get Ren to leave him alone. Signus though how srtange they all looked as a group until he realised he was one of them as well. Eventually the time came when they all entered the dojo. The room was grand, a massive hall with an arena in the centre and seats around the sides. By the loks of it, Keyran thought, the chairs pulled back to create space for lessons. But that meant today would be a actual sparring lesson. Even worse. Keyran's stomach dropped and he began to pale slightly. He sat down as Ren and Kalina both noticed. Ren decided to leave him alone leaving Kalina to fuss over him, forcing him to drink some water. She was very kind to him, yet as soon as Signus tried to make a remark she simply shot him daggers and told him to pray he wasn't fighting her today. "Look, Master Reikai." "Keyran, please Kalina. Call me Keyran I would prefer that." Kalina nodded "Of course Mas-" "JUST Keyran ok?" "If you wish, anyway Keyran." The words sounds awkwardly polite anyway. "Please be careful, don't get hurt please." She looked srtaight into him as he nodded. "You too Miss Liade." Keyran giggled as she became flustered but tried to hide it. Master Ugway entered the dojo and with one shout silenced the entire hall. "Today you will be fighting one another, I will choose from random. The only condition will be that you are not permitted to use Jakin or to cause excessive harm to your opponent. Now let me choose." He pointed striaght at Keyran and as quick as a flash Kalina was standing in front of him. She went down the stairs and before Ugway could choose Signus stood up. "I nominate myself!" Signus shouted out taking people by surprise as then he himself began to descend the set stairs. The stage was set for the first battle. Kalina was sighing as Signus began to stretch his arms out a bit. "Well, Kalnia. Lets prove really who is the srtonger her." "Seriously, you'll get hurt Signus." Kalina sighed. Then without warning she sent a spinning kick straight a Signus aiming to catch him in his midrift but seeing this coming he had already side stepped and thrown a punch a Kalina. She pivoted on her foot and knocked the punch away before grabbing Signus. "Give up, you are out of your league." She whispered menacingly into his ear. As she threw him down she looked up and saw a worried Keyran, but pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind she narrowly doged a kick from Signus before going to grab him again, this time however he used he momentum to flip her over. Signus smirked as Kalina got up. The smirk was soon gone when he saw he elbow crak into his jaw from below. She had moved so fast he didn't see her move. Getting up he threw a jab which was deflected and answered by a hook which Signus ducked. He came up with his right hand in an uppercut whcih Kalina dodged. He ran in with a wild punch which she caught spun his arm around, tripped his legs out from underneath him and slammed him into the ground. She grabbed hold of his wrist and began to slowly twist causing the pain to seep through Signus' body. He gave in eventually and a triumphant Kalina walked back up to Keyran while Signus slinked off, dejected at his loss." The day continued with more and more of his friends being called up around him until he was the last of his friends. Most people lost apart from Hzas who almost immediately rendered his opponent unconcious in a choke hold. Upon his return he simply sat back down and began reading again, Keyran shudderd. The lesson was approaching its end and Keyran still hadn't been chosen. He knew that whoever he was up against he would lose. He couldn't win and glancing around at the remaining handful of students left his heart grew heavier. Finally when only four people were left Keyran was called down. He faintly recognised his opponent as his tour guide on his first day. How ironic he thought, raising his own guard, almost shaking in fear. When the fight started Keyran took a few steps back to avoid a immediate barrage of attacks finally side stepping a side kick that flew past his head. He let out a sigh as he ducked under another kick. He tentatively suggested to his opponent to put in less effort, but only succeeded in angering him even more. "Well could you please tell me your name?" Keyran urged, finding out his opponent was called Langi while blocking a punch aimed straight at his face. The minutes quickly pased with neither Keyran or his opponent scoring any hits at all, mainly because Keyran was a master at doging and never attacked himself. Keyran ducked, weaved side stepped or blocked every attack and eventually was being pushed back against the wall. Seeing this he ducked under a punch and began to run to his right but Langi followed closely without giving Keyran an opportunity to break away from the side. In fact Keyran soon saw the corner approaching and with a grunt exerted himself toward the wall yet still his foe trapped him. Langi began to smirk when he saw Keyrans postion. "You are mine now!" Langi shouted sticking his foot out and succesfully tripping Keyran who slammed into the wall and rolled about before getting up again. Standing up Keyran back into the corner and began to shiver in fear. His foe loomed in closer smiling to himself. "So wimp. You going to give up? Or do I get to hurt you first." Langi questioned before kicking Keyran stomach. Next he uppercutted Keyran under his chin and his head shot up, colliding with the wall before Keyran fell hard to the ground, groaning and clutching his stomach. He started to get up again before being pushed back down. "You can't do anything, weak arse pussy" Langi spat out before straddling the floored Keyran and brutally punching. Finished he got up and kicked Keyran for good measure. Finally yielding, Keyran wimpered for the punishment to stop. As he walked back to his seat he heard his Cannius hater laugh and make jokes at his expense. But what did he expect, he was going to lose. But he had hoped not so humilatingly. Getting back to his friends he was greeted by reassuranses. 'I mean it is like we all won," Signus mentioned glaring at Katina. Feeling little better Keyran stalked off to his rooms during the break. What had he hoped to achieve by coming here. He was useless and wasn't going to get better. Keyran hit the bed in his frustration before staring out at the window. Had he just seen a figure pass by? Suddenly out of nowhere the winds started blowing violently as a tap on the window was heard as if the person was asking Keyran to come on out. Rushing to the door, Keyran immediately ran to the side where he had heard the tapping come from. And there to his surprise was a person he had never seen yet must have come to gloat. "So, you're here to taunt me very well," Keyran huffed. "Trust me kid, if i wanted to gloat wouldn't i have done it already? Besides I'm here because you have some major issues to work out. I could feel your cowardice a mile away." The stranger said crossing his arms. Keyran was taken aback at this strangers bluntness. "Well, uhh. What does it matter to you Mister. Big Shot."Keyran challenged as menacingly, which turned out to not be much as his voice trsiled off toward the end before squeaking. The stranger laughed as he looked at him," Because kid i was just like you when i was about your age, scared of others more powerful than me but i got over it." He said. "Well. god for you. But I wThanks, anon't. I let everybody down and always will. I'm a prince for Gods sake" Keyran wailed, 'What do you want with me?" Keyran sighed. "If I can get over what happened to me in the past than so can you.... Wanna know something? Griger was meant to be the Leader of his clan but was passed over because he let his parents down and they didn't care about him anymore." He said helping the boy up. Keyran thanked the stranger before inquiring how he knew that fact. "You must pay attention in class, sayy thinking about it. How come I have never seen you before?" Keyran stared quizically at the stranger. "Well anyway it is no use comparing me to the Great Grieger." Yet another sigh escaped Keyrans lips. "Listen, even with all that he still tried in everything he did even if he failed no matter what he would get stronger so that no one would ever get hurt again." The stranger said as he looked up at the passing clouds," Courage isn't the absence of fear but going forward despite fear." "Yeah I suppose you are right." Keyran looked in on himself. "But-But I can't do it by myself. I am still so useless." He looked up again, "Who are you? How do you know so much?" "That'll be another time.... Believe in the friends you have.... They are your greatest power..." Suddenly out of nowhere a golden dragon appeared out of nowhere as the stranger jumped on it and dropped his cloak revealing himself. He gave Keyran one smile then flew up into the sky as the dragon opened up a Sync Gate as they both crossed through. "Wait!" Keyran shouted before realising his friend has left. "Believe in my frends huh. Well I think I will." Keyran proclaimed to himself before going to find his friends. To be continued.